Crossroads
by Kyatto no Edo
Summary: Mai/Zuko Set some time between Nightmares and Daydreams and Day of Black Sun. Zuko and Mai have grown really close during the time they spent together. How could Zuko want to leave her now?


Crossroads

By: Kyatto

Rating: PG-15

Pairing: Mai/Zuko

Enjoy! Please review!

----------------------------------

Perfection did not exist. Or so Mai had deemed. One would believe she had it all; money, beauty, influence, and the most powerful boyfriend she could have in the country. But to her, most of that was entirely immaterial. All of it; except for the boyfriend part.

There was just something about Zuko that just let her release all her inhibitions. He had known her for a long time, and yet, even though he had the choice of thousands –no, millions—of girls, he wanted her and only her. Despite her obvious flaws, though there were few. What mattered was that Zuko made her want to strive for the idea of perfection, something she had never considered before. After a heated argument during their beach retreat, she had decided to relax and be herself, even if she only did it around him. All that she cared about was that it made him happy.

---

It sounded sappy and other-dimensional of her, but Mai had to admit there was no limit to how much she loved Zuko.

He was a very different kind of guy.

What other male his age could share a warm bath with his girlfriend, have her flush against him, and not let his hands stray away from wrapped around her waist? Despite sharing this tub with him, she was completely at ease. There was no tell-tale sign of arousal pressed against her either. It meant that he'd grown to be completely comfortable around her too, and that made her happy. She took in the warm sweet aroma of her rose-scented bath and sighed, leaning back against his shoulder. Smiling, he ran his fingers through her damp glistening black silky tresses and pushed them aside so he could drop a light kiss to her bare shoulder. Mai looked up at him and smiled before pressing her lips against his jaw.

"You amaze me," she said quietly.

"How so?" Zuko chuckled, pleased that it wasn't her usual dry sarcasm.

"You're in a warm bath with your girlfriend-"

"-my hot girlfriend-"

"Right, your hot girlfriend, and you are perfectly content with sitting in silence. Most other boys our age would stand for no such thing."

"I'm not a boy," he replied, pretending to sound indignant. "I'm a man."

"Even the most manliest of men can turn animalistic in the presence of a woman," she said, sounding mock proverbial.

"Did I mention my girlfriend is smart too?" He nuzzled the back of her neck.

"Every so often, you might have," she had become an expert at saying such things without beaming or blushing. "Someone has to be the brains of this operation."

"I get by with what I have," he chided, though he was smiling.

"You do have other talents," Mai looked over her shoulder and flashed him a grim. A rare thing he was of the few to witness.

"This isn't a silent bath anymore," he commented.

"Would you rather I stop talking to you?"

"Never," he concluded with a kiss.

---

If there was one thing Mai was helping Zuko with, was his willpower.

It was because of Mai no other girl seemed to faze him. Heck, no other woman either. She was in a league all her own. Sometimes he concluded she was even more attractive than his sister, Azula, and her friend Ty Lee. The three of them were the best of the best in the Fire Nation, and therefore the whole world as well. So how could any other girl compare? They couldn't. Not only was Mai drop dead gorgeous in her own exotic style; what with her perpetually glistening jet black straight hair, her fair flawless skin, her elegant figure, deep almond eyes, and soft pouty lips. She also had a way about her that was completely original. Intelligence, a sense of humor, the ability to seem completely uncaring about the rest of the world; just to name a few. Mai acted like the type who lived for the now, something he had grown used to, and generally liked. Why dwell on the past? What was wrong with now?

To have this lovely young woman, bare as bare can be, splayed in his lap in a warm bath and not want to sire more heirs to the throne took a great deal of willpower. At that moment, all of his training in mediation that had seemed pointless at the time was now suddenly being put to excellent use. Despite being prince of the Fire Nation, and a bit messed up, what with his screwed up family, he was still a teenage boy. And as many mothers and fathers knew, teen boys were teen boys, and teen boys had fits of raging hormones. To keep them in check showed just how mature in certain areas he was. When she yelled at him, saying all but how immature he was acting, he had decided to try to get his act together. At least for her sake.

However, getting his act together had brought a great amount to deal with. Zuko was going through a major moral dilemma. Iroh was right. The Fire Nation was messed up, and his father was a monster. His scar and banishment wasn't a lesson, it was cruel and wrong. It was up to him to help restore balance to the world. But to do it, it meant joining the Avatar. Leaving the Fire Nation and his family. But also…leaving Mai, the only true good thing he had upon returning home. How could he just leave her, even if it was the right thing to do? He loved her. Again, it was time to bask in the moment. He wasn't leaving now; she was still with him, and none the wiser to his plan. There was time.

It had been another good ten minutes of blissful peace and quiet before he spoke again.

"This bath is very warm."

"Really?" Mai arched a perfectly-shaped brow. "I thought it was freezing."

"It makes your skin really soft," he ran his hands up and down along her arms.

"Mm-hm," she nuzzled against his neck.

"I could spend the rest of my life just like this." Zuko wrapped his arms around her just under her breasts, careful not to touch them so she wouldn't get any perverted messages, and kissed her hair.

"Me too."

---

When they were dry they both laid together in Mai's large, luxurious bed. Zuko held Mai close to him, hand on her arm, and stroked her with his thumb. She looked at him for a short while, a smile on her face. He was certain he had never seen her look so happy and content in his whole life. How could he leave her when she was like this? It made him feel like a jerk. This was the young woman he had wanted to be his wife. The one he wanted to be with, and who wanted to be with him. Yet the fate of the world depended on him leaving. If only that was an exaggeration.

Without even really thinking about it, he leaned in and kissed her. Slowly at first, then it grew faster and more heated as she kissed him back, tugging at him to roll on top of her. After a while of kissing she started to move, flexing her hips, and murmuring into his mouth. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to give him the message that she wanted him. He slid a hand down to between her thighs and felt a dampness that definitely didn't come from the bath they had been in. It was sexy, how subtle she was about it. He pulled back from the kiss to look into her eyes as he guided himself into her. This wasn't a new thing for them; they were already past the blushing awkward stage. Though he wasn't a pro, this night he was going to do the best he could. He was going to give her all his love.

Legs wrapped around his hips, nails raking down his back, her hot breath and soft moans kept him going strong. He completely lost himself in her. Normally, they were meticulous about this. They were both still young, and neither wanted to parent a child, so they always made sure to take proper precautions. But that night was different, even she seemed to know it. No questions were asked, no checking, she just let him in. The first time they actually let go to lose themselves in each other.

Zuko slowed himself just as he felt himself nearing his peak. "…Mai?"

"…Yes?" She peered up at him through heavy lids.

"No matter what happens," he whispered in her ear. "Go your own way."

Mildly lost in the moment, she couldn't quite understand what it meant but found it lovely nonetheless. "Alright."

He picked up the pace again; just enough so she could feel the wave of warmth rush through her and his body shudder before stilling completely above her. "I love you."

That was all it took before she made the sound that he had deemed was the sexiest thing he had ever heard, shaking when she felt herself go over the edge. When they got over the aftershocks and settled beside each other she pulled him in for a tight embrace, never wanting to let go. Something special had just happened between them. Something…final. She didn't want the feeling to go away. Neither did he.

---

The Invasion was over. The Fire Nation had won again. Practically the whole country was celebrating their victory.

Mai returned to her house near the palace when it was deemed safe to leave the bunker that she and many of the other nobles' families had been sent to. It had been a couple of days since she had seen Zuko and she wanted to make sure he was all right. She didn't know if he had been hiding, or fighting alongside Azula. Either way, she wanted to be there when he got out.

What she didn't expect to see was a roll of parchment on her bed. Who could it be from? Her parents?

Even skimming it she got a sinking feeling. The signature topped it all off. Zuko…was gone.

For the first time Mai felt something she hadn't in many, many years.

She wanted to cry.

-----------------------

Fin


End file.
